


In Love with a Coward

by TheGirlWithBrightEyes



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Episode: s03e12 Survival of the Fittest, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithBrightEyes/pseuds/TheGirlWithBrightEyes
Summary: A short story with a missing scene: Mandy talking to Ian right after he's told Mickey he's leaving for the army.Rating because of language.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	In Love with a Coward

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about Mandy's part in all of this as Ian's close friend. He talks to her about things he won't even tell Lip and she's just learned he's in love with her brother, something that I think made her very sad for Ian. I think she genuinely cares about him and she was the only person who had any idea where he'd gone after leaving the army, information nobody else had, which made me think they kept in touch.
> 
> Note: I absolutely ship Ian and Mickey, this was simply just a scene I missed. ;-)

Mandy stopped at the door to Mickey's room after Ian had gone out to wait for her, tense and quite obviously not okay. She stared at Mickey's back, fury bubbling up at the way her brother treated him. After seeing Ian's devastation at the wedding, everything up to that point had made sense. This wasn't an overnight fling. Mickey must have realized he was being watched because he turned around to glance at her then quickly back.

"The fuck you want?"

"Really? That's all you're gonna to say to him?" Mandy said to Mickey's hunched back, feeling horribly let down. He tensed up and looked back, tears in his eyes. So it wasn't just Ian. Mickey definitely had feelings for the redhead, too. She'd never seen him like this before and it made her sad. Sad for Ian and upset with Mickey's inability to act. "You're a fucking pussy!" she spat, even angrier now that she'd got the whole picture. Mickey was upset enough about Ian to cry but lacked the spine to tell him that. She couldn't hide how disappointed she was in him and spun to go to Ian. He needed her right now. She heard a faint, miserable little 'fuck' from Mickey before she went and she bit down, refusing to turn around. He didn't deserve someone like Ian.

Mandy went out to find Ian sitting huddled on the stair just outside, smoking. As she sat down he didn't look at her, only released a thin stream of smoke from his lips, holding the cigarette with hands that were trembling.

"You fell in love with him," she said softly and he let out a humorless laugh, looking away.

"Fucking stupid thing to do," he said bitterly, sniffing as he looked at the sky, fighting tears. "Of all the fucking people I could have fallen for I had to chose that fucking coward."

"Yeah," she exhaled slowly, looking at the sky. "I guess that's why you're doing it? Joining the army."

"I just asked for one thing," Ian said, voice shaking and he cursed under his breath, pressing his the index finger and thumb of his free hand to his eyes. "That if he gave half a shit about me he wouldn't go through with it..."Mandy looked at him, chewing her lip as her heart was breaking. She felt sure Mickey had not understood how much he'd hurt Ian by ignoring that plea, but what difference would that make now? "Well, he obviously didn't," Ian added after a long pause, slightly more composed. He drew his jacket closed as if cold. Like it could offer some sort of comfort. "I-I...I can't stay here anymore. Not after that. I'd break more than I've already done. Just seeing him here today I..."he let out a frustrated sigh and looked at her. Mandy could really see in his eyes how crushed he really was, they were red and glossy. "I'm sorry."

"For what? For not telling me or for leaving?" she said, arching an eyebrow in his direction. Ian responded with a tiny smile, drawing on his cigarette before shrugging. He looked defeated.

"Both, I guess."

"Can't really blame you for either, though," she said. "Though I guess I'd have wanted to know about you and my asshole of a brother. Not sure I could have done much but you'd at least have had someone to talk to." Ian closed his eyes at that, shuddering.

"There are...some things...I couldn't tell you," he said silently, voice a frail whisper. She swallowed, studying the complicated emotions going over his face.

"It's dad, isn't it?" she said and Ian flinched visibly. It had been a hunch, but it seemed she was right. Ian didn't answer though, but his reaction had been enough. "Figures," she muttered, staring at her cigarette, ash drifting to the ground at a flick of her fingers. "How long have you been in love with him?" she asked carefully and Ian exhaled uncomfortably.

"I don't know," he managed weakly. "But it flared up like a bonfire that time when Mick stole Kash's gun. Couldn't dose it now if I tried. I have. It didn't work." He dropped his finished cigarette to the ground and let it burn, bringing his hands up to cradle his head. "Fuck."

"I think he loves you, too," Mandy said, earning a small grunt from Ian.

"I know," he muttered, voice trembling. "But he's a fucking coward and won't admit it. It's why this shit happened in the first place."

"Yeah, he's a pussy alright," Mandy agreed, anger flaring up again. "And he doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him." To her surprise, Ian laughed but it ended with a sound more like a sob.

"Fucking good that will do me..."he said and as he raised his chin slightly, Mandy realized he was crying and doing nothing about it. It twisted the knife in her heart. "Who knows. Might find some good fuck in the army," he said, slightly more hopeful. "Until I forget."

"They'd have to be blind and stupid not to be interested," Mandy said with a crooked smile. "You always were the best looking one in school. Perfect trophy boyfriend." She bumped shoulders with him and he let out an honest snort, flashing her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll be all right. In the end." He bumped shoulders back. "I'll let you know how it goes. Might need you to stock up for me if it's crazy." Mandy laughed, slightly embarrassed by the implications.

"Sure, that's what friends are for, right?" she said with a grin. "But seriously, keep in touch, okay?" Ian smiled a little at her and nodded.

"Sure. I will."

She didn't doubt he would.


End file.
